This invention relates to filter cigarettes. More particularly, this invention relates to a filter cigarette having an adjustable length.
Cigarettes are normally sold in 85 mm and 100 mm lengths. However, some smokers may prefer other lengths. One study, in fact, has shown that many smokers would prefer a cigarette having a length of 90 mm. It is likely that smokers actually have preferences for a range of lengths depending on individual taste. Some smokers may prefer different lengths in different circumstances.
It is well known that a cigarette can be smoked through a holder. A smoker desiring a different length cigarette can obtain a holder of the desired length with which to smoke cigarettes. However, it is not always convenient to have to carry a holder in addition to one's cigarettes, and a holder represents an additional expense. There is no cigarette available the length of which can be varied by means of integral elements that cannot be removed.
It is also desirable for the smoker to be able to vary some characteristics of a cigarette, such as its air dilution value and its flavor. It is known to provide cigarettes having integral rotatable elements which, when rotated, vary the registry of openings in the cigarette tipping paper and plug wrapping to vary air dilution, or which rupture capsules containing flavorant material, such as menthol or other materials. However these known cigarettes do not also provide for variable lengthening of the cigarette.